


First Time

by JimmyCricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyCricket/pseuds/JimmyCricket
Summary: Random short story of Dean and Cas getting together.I have never written before and it shows.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	First Time

Cas and Dean enter the bunker. “What is this place?” Cas asks.

Dean answers, “This is the bunker, Cas. This is where you’re going to be staying.”

Cas looks around, taking it all in. “It’s nice.”

They walk down the hall until they reach a room on the left and enter. “This is your room. You got a bed, dresser, and night stand.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas looks at him affectionately. 

Dean stares back then slowly leans into Cas's space. Cas doesn’t move away and Dean takes it as an invitation. He closes the gap, preparing to brush their lips together.

Sam goes to Castiel’s room to greet his friend. The door is open and he sees his brother leaning forward to kiss Cas. His jaw drops in surprise. He gulps and clears his throat before saying, “What’s going on, guys?”

Dean jumps back and replies, “Sammy, uh, nothing. Where's the beer and pizza?” He walks away from the stunned angel and towards the door. “Well, Cas, if you need anything let us know. Sammy, let’s go.”

Before he can leave, Cas says, “Dean, wait,” and turns around to face the hunter, his confusion mixed with disappointment. “That moment just now, what was that?”

“It was nothing, Cas. Don’t worry about it,” Dean says, trying to preserve his masculinity with his brother around.

______

Dean can't believe he almost kissed Cas, if only it weren't for his interrupting brother. 

The brothers are in the kitchen eating pizza and drinking beer. They are talking about a case they are working on.

Sam is explaining the details about a witch they have to find to get a spell book for the case. Dean is to lost in thought to pay attention. Well Sam is basically talking to himself about some witch and a spellbook.

The hunter is imagining what it would be like to finally lock lips with Cas.

“Dean you paying attention.”

_“Yes,_ I am.”

“What did I just say then?"

“Witch, spell book.”

“And we need some of her blood for the spell to work," Sam says.

_______

Later that evening….

Cas is walking down the hallway and hears moaning coming from Dean's room. 

He squints his eyes and heads towards the moaning that’s coming from the bedroom.

He knocks on the door. “Dean are you okay?”

The hunter doesn't respond.

The curious angel knocks again before turning the knob to enter the room. “Dean?"

The sound of moaning gets louder and he sees two men on Dean’s laptop grinding their naked bodies together.

“Cas!" the hunter shrieks and immediately shuts the laptop. 

“What were you watching?”

“Nothing. What do you want?”

Castiel's eyes narrow even further. “Let me see that?"

“You don’t need to see it, Cas.”

“Yes, I do. Give it to me!”

“Fine here!”

The angel takes the computer from the hunter and opens it. “This could be us,” he says when the video resumes and he watches entranced as the men on screen passionately slide together.

Dean jumps up from the bed. He pulls the laptop away from Cas and places it on the dresser. He turns back to face his friend and drags Castiel in for an overdue kiss.

"Did you enjoy that”? Dean asks when they break apart.

“Yes, very much so.”

Not wasting another moment, Dean rips open Castiel’s shirt, sending buttons scattering around the room. "Get on the bed now!” he orders.

There's no argument from the angel as he does exactly that.

_____

A little while later Sam is walking past the bedrooms when he hears obscene groaning coming from inside Dean’s room and Castiel's deep voice say, “Oh Dean, you feel so good.”

_Finally_.


End file.
